


BillDip Christmas Week 2015

by neyla9



Series: Trustworthy AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry in the BillDip Christmas Week, my first challenge week actually!</p>
<p>Be warned, as this takes place in my Trustworthy AU and not within the real continueity of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0: Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel find out that they're parents are going to celebrate Christmas with them in Gravity Falls, meaning they're going to meet Bill for the first time. The twins also decide to take it upon themselves to teach Bill about Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter serves only as an introduction and has nothing to with the BillDip challenge.

It was the beginning of the December after Bill had nearly caused the end of the world. The Pines Twins were living with their two grunkles in the Mystery Shack, along with Bill, who was still going steady with Dipper.

Dipper was in the living room, reading the journal, while Bill had his arms wrapped around his Pine Tree, snuggling him every so often.

“Dipper!” Mabel called out before running into the living room.

“What is it, Mabel?” Dipper asked, looking up from the journal.

“Okay, so I have bad news and good news,” Mabel started. “The bad news is that Soos and Wendy won’t be celebrating Christmas with us; Soos said he and Abuelita is going to celebrate with Melody and her parents.”

“That’s nice,” Dipper noted. “So Soos is going to meet Melody’s parents?”

“I know! That’s a really big milestone!” Mabel answered excitedly. “Wendy and her family are holding Christmas with her cousin at his logging camp. But! The good news is I got a letter from mom and dad!”

“You mean they for once actually replied to one of your letters?” Dipper questioned in disbelief.

“That’s not all!” Mabel was bouncing with glee. “They said they managed to make time in their schedules to be with us the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth!”

“You mean…?” Dipper trailed off.

“Yes!” Mabel cheered. “Mom and dad are going to celebrate Christmas with us, here!” Mabel shoved the letter into Dipper’s hands.

“’Dear Mabel and Oren,’” Dipper read aloud. “’An investor cancelled an appointment set on the twenty-fourth, meaning we have time to see you this year at Christmas. We are both excited to see the town you now call your home, as well as meeting your real great-uncle Stanford and hearing about his adventures trapped in an interdimensional portal. Most of all, however, we cannot wait to meet Oren’s new boyfriend, Bill. See you all the twenty-fourth, love mom and dad.’”

“So, I’m going to meet your parents, Pine Tree?” Bill smirked. “You said that was a milestone, right, Shooting Star?”

“It is!” Mabel agreed. “Oh, Dipper this is going to be wonderful! We haven’t celebrated Christmas with mom and dad in four years!”

“Mabel!” Dipper hissed at her. “This is going to be a catastrophe!”

“Why?” Mabel asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Literally the only things our parents know about Bill is, a, he’s a demon, and b, he almost caused the apocalypse!” Dipper pointed out.

“Pine Tree,” Bill grinned and began to play with Dipper’s hair. “I promise to play nice with your parents; after all, they are my in-laws, right?”

“Right!” Mabel nodded enthusiastically.

“No!” Dipper fumed. “They’re not your in-laws, Bill! We aren’t married.”

“Future-in-laws, then,” Bill shrugged.

“This entire Christmas is going to be a disaster,” Dipper groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why do you think so?” Mabel sat down on the couch beside the boys.

“Remember how this year’s Thanksgiving went?” Dipper asked and gave Bill a dirty look.

“What?” Bill yelled in frustration, throwing his arms in the air.

“You hunted down and killed more than two dozen turkeys,” Dipper reminded him.

“Correction, Pine Tree,” Bill clarified. “I committed Turkey-Genocide. That is what Thanksgiving’s about, right? Eating turkey and destroying an entire people’s culture and way of life?”

“Bill, what do you think Christmas is about?” Dipper questioned carefully.

“Well, it’s a pagan and Nordic holiday celebrating that the shortest day of the year is over,” Bill began. “Then, Christians stole it and made it about their god given mortal form, even though, they had no idea when he was born, and then Santa Claus stole it, and now it’s all about him, so, I assume it’s a holiday about stealing?”

“No, Bill,” Mabel corrected with a smile. “Christmas might not hold much religious meaning to a lot people anymore, but at its core, it’s really a holiday about spending time with the people you care about and giving each other presents.”

“That’s it?” Bill sounded mildly disappointed.

“Well, there are other customs too, of course,” Mabel added. “And me and Dipper will be there to introduce you to them, right Dip-Dop?”

“This Christmas is definitely going to be a disaster,” Dipper sighed in resignation.


	2. Day 1: Picking Out Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper decide what to get for each other.

It was a couple of days after Mabel had gotten the letter from their parents; the last days had been filled with teaching Bill about different Christmas traditions. For instance, Mabel had taught him about baking Christmas cookies, which while Bill had enjoyed, did end up with Bill’s batch getting burned and the demon almost burning down the kitchen.

At the moment, Dipper was sitting at the dinner table, with a pen in his hand and a blank piece of paper in front of him. Grunkle Ford walked in from the living room, having presumably been in the basement.

“What are you working on, Dipper?” he asked and leaned over the table.

“It’s nothing, it’s just…” Dipper trailed off before looking at his grunkle. “Actually, I think you might be able to help me!”

“Well, I’m always here to help!” Ford replied with a friendly smile. “What do you need help for? A math equation? A question about the supernatural?”

“Actually, I’m trying to figure out to give Bill for Christmas,” Dipper told him awkwardly as his grunkle’s smile faltered. “I mean, you and Bill used to be dating-“

“Don’t remind me,” Ford interrupted with a groan.

“It’s not something I like to think about either,” Dipper assured him. “But, I mean, you must have some idea what he would like.”

“Frankly, Dipper, I don’t,” Ford made to leave the room. “You and Bill’s relationship is already far more successful than his and mine ever were. If you don’t know what he’d like, I don’t see how I should be able to help you.” And with that, Ford left.

Dipper racked his brain; there had to be something he could give Bill. It didn’t have to be fancy or expensive; the important thing would be the meaning behind it, right? Just then, Dipper got an idea; he also quickly realized that it was either the best or worst idea he had ever had.

 

After the twins had moved in permanently, Bill and Dipper shared the attic, while Grunkle Stan had, with help from Soos, Grunkle Ford, Wendy and Bill, renovated the room where the cursed wax figures were kept into a room for Mabel, who was at the moment lying on her bed, going through a list of what she would get for each of her loved ones, when Bill teleported in, carrying sack over his shoulder.

“Hi, Bill!” Mabel greeted, only mildly surprised at Bill’s sudden teleportation into her room. “What have you got there?”

“Ah, Shooting Star,” Bill sat down on Mabel’s bed, placing the sack between his legs. “I’ve spend all morning looking for a present for Pine Tree!” he explained excitedly, sticking his hand into the sack. “And, I thought you might help me figure out which one he would like the most!” When Bill finished his sentence, he pulled out a deer skull from the sack, showing it to Mabel.

“I… don’t think Dipper would be interested in receiving a deer skull, Bill,” Mabel informed the demon carefully. “Are any of your other present ideas similar to that or…?”

“Of course not!” Bill insisted, throwing the skull back into the sack. “I also got this!” he pulled out a small white gemstone.

“Ooh, that’s pretty,” Mabel said.

“It should be!” Bill replied. “It’s a magic stone that lures people to touch it, only to explode as soon as it comes into contact with something with a heartbeat!”

“I really don’t think Dipper would like that as a gift,” Mabel told him.

“Okay,” Bill answered, putting the gem back too. “Then, how about these?” he pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

“Flowers are more of a Valentine’s Day present, Bill,” Mabel explained.

“These aren’t flowers!” Bill said excitedly. “They’re a supernatural parasite, that burrows down into your throat and-“ Bill paused and looked the bouquet over. “No, my bad, these are just flowers, I got the wrong ones…” Bill flopped onto the bed with a defeated sigh. “How am I ever going to find Pine Tree a good present? What won’t your parents think when they see I can’t even give my boyfriend a nice Christmas gift?”

“Maybe you should just try and find something less… demonic?” Mabel offered.

“I am a demon, Shooting Star,” Bill glared at her with a small pout.

“Yes, but Dipper is a human,” Mabel reminded him. “He’s not gonna want some dangerous or horrifying artifact.”

“Then what do I give him?” Bill asked downtrodden. “I still want it to be special…”

“Don’t worry, Bill! Mabel the Love Expert is here to help you!” Mabel declared confidently.

“’Love Expert’?” Bill questioned skeptically.

“Hey, if it wasn’t for me, you and Dipper would still be skating around each other!” Mabel pointed out.

“Alright, Love Expert,” Bill conceded. “Where do we look for a present for Pine Tree?”

“The Mall, of course!” Mabel cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

 

Dipper had gotten permission to borrow Grunkle Stan’s car, as he was too busy showing tourists his new holiday themed exhibit, which included Santa-Penguins and Hanukkah Elves.

When he arrived at the mall, he hadn’t expected to run, almost instantly, into Pacifica Northwest. The two of them had a somewhat friendly relationship, they had warmed immensely to each other after Pacifica had stood up to her parents and vanquished the Lumberjack Ghost, but their individual personalities still rubbed the other in the wrong way.

“Pacifica, didn’t expect to see you,” Dipper greeted her. “I’d thought you’d have your servants do all your holiday shopping.”

“Actually, they have handled most of it,” Pacifica retorted. “I just want to buy this one present myself… mostly because I don’t know what it is yet. And what are you here for?”

“I’m going to buy a gift for my boyfriend,” Dipper confessed. “And who are you buying for?”

“Mabel…” Pacifica blushed. “I’m… not really sure what I should get her.”

“Well, I can tell you one thing, if Mabel finds out you took to the mall and bought it yourself, she will love whatever you got her,” Dipper told her with a small smile.

“Hey, if you already know what you’re getting Bill, how about I go with you and then after you buy your gift for him, you can help me find one for Mabel?” Pacifica offered.

“Alright,” Dipper replied. “It’s in the jewelry store, so…” he trailed off as he began walking towards the store, with Pacifica following by his side. When they walked in, Dipper immediately went up to a clerk. “Excuse me,” he said. “Um, I’m looking for a ring… for my boyfriend…” he mumbled with a big blush on his face.

“Of course,” the clerk replied happily. “What kind of ring would you like?”

“I don’t know,” Dipper confessed nervously. “What do you have?”

“We have a display over here with some of our rings,” the clerk led them over to a big display with many different rings. Dipper looked the rings over and saw a golden ring with a triangular sapphire embedded.

“That one’s perfect,” Dipper told the clerk. “How much?”

“Ah, that one is on sale for 4000 dollars,” the clerk replied.

“4000?” Dipper gasped in disbelief. “I guess I’ll have to get something else, then…”

“How much do you have, Dipper?” Pacifica asked him.

“Around 1000…” Dipper replied.

“I’ll pay for the rest,” Pacifica assured him.

“Really?” Dipper asked surprised.

“Sure, that’s basically nothing to me,” Pacifica reminded him. “As long as you help me find a present for Mabel.”

“You know, Pacifica, it would make Mabel really happy if you gave her that present yourself,” Dipper told her. “And I’m sure Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford wouldn’t mind if you celebrated Christmas with us.”

“Thanks for the invitation, Dipper,” Pacifica gave a small sigh. “But my parents are holding a big Christmas dinner, like they do every year, and I have to attend… I’ll try to see if I can leave early, but I can’t make any promises…”

“Okay,” Dipper turned back to the clerk. “I guess I’m taking the sapphire ring after all.”

 

Bill and Mabel took to the mall shortly thereafter. Apparently, Dipper had borrowed Stan’s car, so the two had to take the bus. Since it was December, of course the mall was filled with people, but it wasn’t as bad as it would get later on the month when it became time to buy the last minute presents people had otherwise forgotten about.

The duo started looking through BeeplyBoop for video games, but Bill felt none of them was personal enough. When Mabel asked him what kind of game he had expected to find, Bill answered something along the lines of seducing a demon to prevent the apocalypse. Mabel had originally decided to look through the games and see if there were any that Bill could be satisfied with, but when she saw Bill going over to the clerk to ask if they had a game with that very specific plot, Mabel decided they should look somewhere else.

Mabel had then tried to persuade Bill into looking through a clothing store, but the demon had said that “Pine Tree doesn’t share our love for fashion, Shooting Star,” and Mabel had to agree with that.

The two of them were walking aimlessly through the mall now, seeing if any stores would catch their eye. Suddenly, Mabel had lost sight of Bill in the crowd; she stood up on her heels to try and catch a glimpse of his yellow hair, and she did manage to find the splash of color in the crowd, walking into a jewelry store.

Mabel shoved her way through people, apologizing and wishing a merry Christmas to everyone she pushed, and ran into jewelry store after Bill. The jewelry store itself wasn’t very crowded; mostly young men and women looking for an engagement ring for their significant other, elder couples trying to find the perfect the perfect gift for a grandchild or groups of siblings putting their allowance together to afford that piece of jewelry one of their parents had wished for, for years.

Mabel saw Bill looking at a display and walked up to him.

“Bill,” she said slightly out of breath. “You can’t just run off like that, not when there are this many people at the mall.”

“Look, Shooting Star,” Bill pointed at the glass, his finger resting over a golden heart necklace, his expression completely unreadable.

“Bill, I’m happy you like it, but I don’t think Dipper would wear a necklace like that,” Mabel tried to tell him, but Bill ignored her and asked a clerk to take out the necklace.

“Sure,” the clerk answered happily. “Is it a gift for your girlfriend?” he asked, giving a small look to Mabel.

“Shooting Star isn’t my girlfriend,” Bill said cheerfully. “I’m dating her brother!”

“Oh, sorry,” the clerk apologized and gave Bill the necklace. “Anyway, I wouldn’t recommend that necklace; it’s 24-karats gold, the purity means that it’s very soft and easily damaged…”

Bill completely ignored the clerk and laid the necklace in his hands. Blue lights began shinning from his hands and when he opened them, the heart symbol had changed into Bill’s demon form, a triangle with an eye and rather detailed too. “I also strengthened the gold so it’s harder and more durable,” Bill commented to the shocked clerk. “How much?”

“Uh…” the clerk seemed speechless. “I… I guess we’re still going with the original price…”

“I’m sure whatever the price, this will cover it,” Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold nugget so big it could bare fit in his palm. “Keep the change~” Bill said as he handed the big nugget to the flabbergasted clerk, before leaving along with Mabel. “This is perfect…” Bill smiled to himself, looking at the necklace.

“Isn’t it a little conceded to give your boyfriend something that looks like you?” Mabel joked.

“Actually, it serves a very practical purpose,” Bill informed her. “As you know, I can see through the eyes of things in my image… I used to be able to see through all of them at once, but now I have to consciously will myself to do it – Anyway, if Pine Tree wears this necklace, I’ll be able to always locate him if he should get into danger! The kid gets kidnapped, hurt and otherwise thrown into life threatening situations all the time; now, I’ll be able to intervene and save him much more efficiently.”

“Bill, I’m sure that sounds really romantic to you, but to the average human that sounds really creepy, stalkerish and clingy,” Mabel pointed out.

“Hmm, yeah, I should probably give him a box or something to place it in, when he doesn’t want him to see him,” Bill pondered.

“That’s… better I guess?” Mabel shrugged, knowing she would be unable to talk Bill out of giving Dipper the necklace. She just hoped Dipper would find it at least somewhat romantic. “I think we can make the box ourselves if we get some material and…” Mabel trailed off when she saw Dipper and Pacifica walking towards them. “Bill, quick! Hide the necklace!” she ushered the demon, who quickly used his magic to teleport the necklace away.

“Dipper!” Mabel ran over to her brother and gave him a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Me and Pacifica ran into each other, and we decided to look for our last presents together,” Dipper explained hugging his sister back. “What are you doing here with Bill?”

“The same!” Bill told them. “I just picked up your present, Pine Tree! You’re going to love it!”

“Hopefully…” Mabel mumbled.


	3. Day 2: Snowball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill, Dipper and Mabel have a snowball fight.

It was the early morning of December ninth. Dipper and Bill were sleeping in their bed, arms wrapped around each other, when Mabel burst through the door with a happy screech.

“Mabel!” Dipper groaned at the rude awakening. “It’s six am; I don’t have to get up for another hour!”

“Actually, Dipper, you don’t have to get up at all!” Mabel smiled cryptically.

“What? It’s Wednesday, Mabel, we need to get to school,” Dipper reminded her.

“Nope!” Mabel said with barely contained glee. “Look out the window.”

Dipper got up from bed and looked out the window to find that the entire outside world was covered in a thick layer of snow.

“It’s been snowing all night!” Mabel told him. “There’s no school today!”

“Wait, you’re telling me that frozen water means you don’t have to go to school?” Bill questioned the twins.

“The snow’s, like, three feet deep!” Mabel explained. “Get some clothes on, boys! We’re spending all day today, in the snow!”

 

All bundled up in jackets, scarves and boots, the trio ran out into the real-life winter wonderland. Mabel threw her whole body onto the ground the moment they got out.

“Did you trip, Shooting Star?” Bill asked with a small smirk.

“No, Bill!” Mabel giggled. “I’m making a snow angel!” she swept her arms and legs up and down, before getting up, revealing the somewhat angel-like imprint in the snow.

“I’m gonna build a snowman,” Dipper told them and began to roll a ball of snow to a satisfactory size.

“I’ll make one too!” Bill announced happily and began his own work.

“Alright,” Mabel laughed. “I’ll find some rocks and twigs for you!”

By the time Mabel returned, the two snowmen were done; Dipper’s was a classic three-ball snowman, whereas Bill’s was a lot more humanoid and a lot less circular.

“What do we need those for?” Bill questioned pointing at the small pebbles and long twigs that Mabel was carrying.

“Those are for eyes and arms,” Dipper informed him.

“But I already have arms on mine,” Bill said confused.

“You can probably still use the rocks,” Mabel told him and handed the demon a fistful of the stones. Dipper jabbed two twigs into the sides of the middle piece of his snowman and made a smiling face with the rocks.

“Well, my snowman’s done now,” Dipper said with a small smile.

“Pine Tree, it doesn’t look anything like a human,” Bill stated with a smirk.

“That’s how a snowman is supposed to look, Bill,” Dipper replied before he was hit in the head with a snowball. He turned his gaze to find that Mabel had thrown it. “Oh, you are so done, Mabel!” Dipper laughed as he picked up some snow to make his own ball.

“Why did Shooting Star throw snow at you?” Bill asked.

“She’s declared a snowball fight, Bill!” Dipper answered before throwing his snowball at Mabel who was running away to seek cover. “And you’re gonna have to decide whose side you’re on!”

“Come to my side, Bill!” Mabel yelled from her hiding spot behind a tree. “Mine is more fun!”

“Hey, he’s my boyfriend!” Dipper protested.

“Sorry, Pine Tree,” Bill shrugged before teleporting closer to Mabel and making his own snowball, throwing it at Dipper. “All’s fair in love and war!”

Dipper barely managed to dodge the ball, though it did end up hitting Bill’s snowman in the head.

It was a heated battle, despite the freezing temperature, that lasted about half an hour; during that time, the two sides had built snow forts to protect against enemy fire.

The two factions had agreed to meet outside their forts for the final battle. It was cold and brutal, Mabel and Bill had managed to corner Dipper, and it seemed like Mabel’s side was about to win, when Bill hit her in the back with a giant snowball, sending her to the ground.

“Bill, you were a double-agent all this time?” Dipper questioned the demon. Bill laughed and tackled Dipper into the snow.

“Nope, I was just playing to win!” Bill declared. “And I believe I managed to beat both of you!”

“Mabel, help!” Dipper laughed as Bill began to tickle him, though it wasn’t very effective because of the thick jacket Dipper was wearing.

“Don’t worry, bro-bro, I’m coming to save you from the traitor!” Mabel giggled as she hit Bill in the head with a snowball.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Shooting Star!” Bill smiled, the momentary distraction allowing Dipper to assault Bill with another snowball, leading to the twins overpowering the demon. “Okay! Okay, I surrender!” Bill laughed.

“Alright!” Mabel cheered pumping her fist.

“Still, not bad for your first snowball fight, Bill,” Dipper helped his boyfriend up from the ground. “Maybe next year, you’ll have a chance to beat us?”

“Oh, I believe I want a rematch before then,” Bill said. “Like, right now?”

“You’re on!” the twins told him.


	4. Day 3: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill, Dipper and Mabel decides to go out ice skating, but Bill, having never tried it before, learns that he isn't as graceful on ice as he is on land.

It was halfway through December, when the Mabel discovered that a nearby town had an ice rink, and the twins, along with Bill, decided to go there for some skating. There was only one problem:

“What do you mean you don’t know what ice skating is?” Dipper asked the demon as they arrived at the ice rink.

“Oh, so I happen to not know one thing about human culture, and you immediately begin to judge me?” Bill gave a little pout. “I bet you don’t even know about ræjktønïkt.”

“No, I don’t,” Dipper admitted.

“Well, you shouldn’t, because I made that word up,” Bill confessed.

“If you didn’t know what ice skating was,” Mabel said as the trio walked into the building. “Why did you want to come along?”

“I thought I had already made it clear that I like spending time with you two,” Bill crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry, Bill, I’ll teach you all about ice skating,” Mabel promised with a smile. “First and foremost, we need to get skates!” Mabel ran over to a cashier to rent some skates for them.

“Mabel’s been ice skating every winter since we were five,” Dipper told the demon.

“What about you, Pine Tree?” Bill asked his boyfriend.

“Well, Mabel is a natural, but I,” Dipper scratched the back of his head. “Well, I usually fall on the ice at least three times before we go home.”

“Alright, I have the skates!” Mabel came running back to them carrying three pair of skates.

“Why are there knives on the shoes?” Bill questioned. “They don’t look nearly sharp enough to cut anything.”

“Okay, Bill, you know about rollerblades, right?” Mabel asked and gave Bill his pair. “This is basically the same, only it’s on ice! The blades on the bottom allows for more stability than wheels would.”

They all went into the hall to put on their skates. Since the skates used shoelaces, and the art of tying said laces being a skill Bill hadn’t picked up on, Dipper had to help Bill get his on.

Mabel was the first one on the ice; she glided gracefully on the frozen water among the other skaters, waving to Bill and Dipper whenever she passed them.

“That looks easy,” Bill observed cockily and clumsily walked over to the rink.

“Bill, you should probably wait a bit before you start skating on the middle,” Dipper warned as he followed his boyfriend. “Skate a couple of rounds close to the edge so you have something to grip if you fall.”

“Oh, please, Pine Tree,” Bill scoffed as he walked onto the ice. “As if I’d ever-“ Bill was interrupted as he fell on his tail bone.

“Be a little more careful,” Dipper laughed as he helped the demon up. Bill pouted angrily, but accepted his help. “Here, you can hold unto me,” Dipper said as he laid Bill’s arm over his shoulder.

“No,” Bill refused, trying to skate away, but mostly managed a clumsy somewhat walk before falling again. Dipper sighed, it seemed like it would be a very long day.

 

They stayed there for about three hours before driving back home; said hours had mainly consisted of Bill insisting he could skate just fine, preceded by him falling over. The trip back had been very quiet, since Bill, rather than running his mouth 50 miles per hour like usually, was instead sitting by himself on the backseat, glaring angrily outside the window.

Dipper left the car when they returned to the shack, Bill begrudgingly following.

“Look, Bill,” Dipper sighed. “I get that you’re disappointed that you couldn’t skate, but do you really have to act like a little kid about?”

Bill didn’t answer; he just continued to pout angrily.

Dipper gave a sigh in defeat and walked into the shack.

“Why are you so angry anyway?” Mabel asked coming up from behind the demon.

“I wanted to impress Pine Tree,” Bill mumbled, glaring at the ground.

“Oh, Bill,” Mabel cooed. “I’m sure you can find some other way to impress Dipper tonight.”

“Of course!” Bill exclaimed. “That’s it!” he hurried into the forest, leaving Mabel behind.

 

That night, as Dipper was getting ready to go to bed, Bill teleported into their room.

“There you are, Bill!” Dipper greeted the demon. “Where did you go?”

“I had to fix some things~” Bill answered cryptically.

“So, you ready to make up now, or…?” Dipper trailed off as he gave his boyfriend a smile.

“Actually, Pine Tree, I have planned something special in the Mindscape!” Bill said excitedly.

“Okay, see you there,” Dipper replied as he and Bill lay down in their bed and went to sleep.

 

Inside the Mindscape, the first thing Dipper noticed was that Bill was covering his eyes.

“Bill, I know it’s you,” Dipper told him.

“I can’t let you see yet,” Bill insisted. “It’s a surprise!”

“Alright,” Dipper sighed and allowed Bill to lead him towards whatever the demon had been planning.

“You can look now,” Bill said as he removed his hands from Dipper’s eyes. The human opened his eyes to see a forest covered in glittering snow, in front of him a clearing with a huge lake of frozen water and a completely clear night sky above them filled with more stars than you could ever hope to see on earth.

“Bill, it’s beautiful,” Dipper remarked, taking in the sight.

“Of course it is, I made it,” Bill smirked as he stepped onto the frozen lake.

“Oh, Bill, no,” Dipper groaned, only to see that Bill did in fact not fall over, but glided on the cold surface with ease.

“There are certain perks to being in the Mindscape,” Bill grinned, skating over to Dipper and stretching out a hand. “Do you wanna join me?” Dipper gave a slightly amused snort before accepting Bill’s hand, letting the demon pull him onto the ice. Dipper was surprised at how easy skating was in the Mindscape, it came like a second nature to him here, as natural as breathing and blinking. Soon, the skating turned into somewhat of a dance, as Bill lead him, lifting him up, twirling him around.

The demon skated with Dipper in hand to the middle of the lake, holding him close as millions of small lights lighted up around the edge of the lake. The lights began to move, dancing around the couple as they continued to glide around together. It ended with Bill dipping Dipper and giving him a passionate kiss, Dipper responding enthusiastically as the scene around them faded away.


	5. Day 4: Warm Winter Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper show Bill a Christmas classic, only it ends up having a bigger effect on him than they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this technically doesn't center around warm winter cuddles, but I wanted to write this since the beginning of December.

Christmas was moving closer and closer, and it was time for the twins to introduce Bill to another Christmas tradition.

“Mabel, do we have to?” Dipper whined as Mabel placed the disk in the DVD player.

“I had to do a lot of work to find this copy,” Mabel told her brother. “Besides, last year we watched the Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“What are you two fighting about?” Bill asked, carrying three mugs of hot cocoa in his hands.

“It’s Dipper who’s still not over his fear of puppets,” Mabel explained.

“Well, it’s not like you’re over your fear of stop-motion,” Dipper argued.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mabel smirked, before turning to Bill. “We’re watching my favorite Christmas movie, the Muppet’s Christmas Carol! And I managed to find a bootleg DVD that contains the ‘When Love Is Gone’ song, because that’s one of my favorite parts of the movie, and the official DVD cut it out!”

“So, it’s a concert?” Bill questioned, handing the twins a mug each, keeping the last to himself.

“A Christmas Carol is a popular story which has been adapted many, many times,” Dipper clarified. “The Muppet’s version is just one of many.”

The movie started, and Mabel moved to the couch, with Bill sitting between the twins. Bill didn’t seem to completely understand certain aspects of the story, providing his own commentary through the movie, he thought Gonzo was boring, cheered when Scrooge was being mean, also stating that it’s no wonder Scrooge was evil, when people had an entire song number singing about what a horrible person he was, and he laughed for the entire duration of the Marley and Marley Song.

The first silence heard from him was when Belle arrives. Bill got completely engulfed when Belle and Scrooge met each other and fell in love, a silence that continued to the next scene, when Belle called off her engagement to Scrooge, the present Scrooge forced to live through that painful moment, as Belle sang the song ‘When Love Is Gone’, thus stating how firm she was in her conviction that Scrooge no longer loved her, while the present Scrooge sang along on a deaf ear about how even after all this time he still loved her. After that scene had ended, Bill still didn’t speak another word for the rest of the movie.

As the movie came to a close, with Scrooge celebrating Christmas with Bob Cratchit and his family, Mabel got up from the couch and took out the disk.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it, Dipper?” she said while putting the disk into its cover.

“Yes, it was,” Dipper insisted.

“Wait, that’s it?” Bill questioned staring at the blank TV screen.

“Yeah, that’s how the story ends,” Mabel explained. “Scrooge learns the power of Christmas, and Tiny Tim is saved.”

“I don’t care about Tiny Tim!” Bill yelled. “What about Belle?”

“What about her?” Dipper inquired confused.

“Don’t she and Scrooge get back together?” Bill asked sounding rather hopeless.

“No,” Dipper admitted. “In some versions they do, but in most, including the original story, they don’t. In fact, I think in some versions, she even marries someone else.”

Bill just stared at him with an unreadable expression before getting up from the couch and leaving the living room.

 

Dipper found his boyfriend shortly after, lying in their bed in the dark.

“Do you wanna talk about?” he asked the demon, who gave a small groan in answer. “I’m gonna be honest,” Dipper said, sitting down on the bed. “I hadn’t thought you would ever get so upset about a movie.”

“It’s not just the movie…” Bill explained with a sullen expression. “Belle left Scrooge because she thought he didn’t love her, but Scrooge loved and remembered Belle even after all those years, while Belle just moved on…”

“So, you’re upset because you think it’s unfair to Scrooge?” Dipper questioned unsure.

“No…” Bill replied. “I’m sad because I’m afraid the same thing will happen to me…”

“Bill…” Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon. “Of course I know you love me, I love you too…”

“I’m not always that good at showing,” Bill said sadly, small tears appearing in his eyes. “I don’t know how to love you like humans do... what if someday that’s not enough for you?”

“Bill,” Dipper took the demon’s face gently in his hands, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “You stopped the apocalypse because you feared I was in danger, you risked your own life to ensure my safety, you’ve saved my life time and time again, and that’s not counting all the little things you do every day that show how much you care about me. Most humans don’t do half of the things you do, and I doubt most demons would either. What we have is something special, it’s not defined by our individual species, it’s defined by everything we’ve been through together and that’s enough. That will always be enough.”

“We’ve known each other for less than a year,” Bill pointed out with a small smile.

“Hey, you’re the one who always says that time has no meaning,” Dipper retorted.

Bill closed in the space between him and Dipper, capturing the human’s lips in a kiss. Dipper smiled, realizing how happy Bill would be on Christmas when he got Dipper’s present for him, and returned the kiss. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Day 5: Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel hangs up mistletoe; Bill ends up having a rather unexpected reaction to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a different take on the mistletoe trope. Hope you enjoy:3

It was the eighteenth of December, when Mabel decided to finish the last touches of the Christmas decor.

“Mabel, seriously?” Dipper inquired his sister when he saw her hanging a big piece of mistletoe over him.

“What? It’s part of Christmas tradition!” Mabel insisted.

“Why do you feel the need to hang it over me?” Dipper asked her.

“Well, maybe a certain demon would see it, and decide to take advantage of it~” Mabel practically sang.

“Oh, please, Bill doesn’t need an excuse like mistletoe to kiss me,” Dipper retorted.

“Then why do you mind that I hang the mistletoe here?” Mabel questioned. Dipper groaned and took the piece of mistletoe out of his sister’s hand. “Hey!” Mabel yelled, but didn’t get the chance to try and get it back as in that moment Bill teleported in.

“Shooting Star, Pine Tree! What are we gonna do today?” he called out with excitement, but seemingly froze when he saw Dipper holding the mistletoe. Dipper gave another groan in frustration before addressing the demon:

“Look, Bill,” he didn’t get any further before his boyfriend teleported away again. “Huh, that was odd,” Dipper remarked.

“Maybe mistletoe is to demons, what garlic is to vampires?” Mabel suggested.

“Well, if it is, you should probably pack away all the mistletoe we have,” Dipper told her. “I’ll talk with him once he decides to come back.”

 

As it turned out, Bill did not come back until late that night, when Dipper was getting ready for bed. Bill teleported into their room, looking rather distraught.

“Bill, where have you been?” Dipper asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I’m sorry, Pine Tree,” Bill actually apologized. “I’ve been trying to find the right words to tell you this; I’m just not ready. Maybe someday down the line? I don’t know, but I know that I’m not ready now.”

“Bill, what are you saying?” Dipper questioned, his concern fading into confusion.

“I know it’s hard to hear, Pine Tree, I understand,” Bill insisted. “But we have to choose what’s best for the both of us, and you’re still so young, even by human standards-“

“Wait, are you breaking up with me?” Dipper interrupted.

“Pine Tree, just because I’m not prepared for this, doesn’t mean that I still don’t love you or that I don’t want to be with you,” Bill said, wrapping his arms around Dipper.

“Bill!” Dipper nearly yelled in his frustration. “I have no idea what in the world you’re talking about!”

“I’m not ready to be a parent, Pine Tree, I’m sorry,” Bill whispered sadly.

“Well, neither am I!” Dipper shouted. “Where is all this even coming from?”

“Don’t get mad at me! You’re the one who was parading around with mistletoe!” Bill countered.

“Yes, I was holding a piece of mistletoe,” Dipper admitted. “What does that have to do with us having a child?”

“Well, what else would you use mistletoe for? It’s a fertility plant!” Bill explained.

“Really? Bill, I think we may have some cultural shock here,” Dipper told the demon. “Mistletoe is part of a human holiday tradition where, if you see someone standing under it, you’re allowed to kiss them.”

“Oh…” Bill said in realization. “Now I feel kinda silly…”

“It’s okay, but,” Dipper hesitated before continuing. “Do you… want to have a child with me?”

“Well, not right now,” Bill confessed. “Everything is still so new and strange to me… This dimension as well as our relationship… But maybe someday, a couple years down the line, if we’re still together.”

“I must admit,” Dipper said with a small smile. “I like the idea of having a child with you, but I agree, our relationship is still too new, I’m still way too young to have a child… Maybe in a decade, we can talk about it?”

“I like the sound of that,” Bill smiled.

“Wait, I’m male and you have a male body,” Dipper started to realize. “We can’t have children naturally, how would a fertility plant help us?”

“We can have children naturally,” Bill insisted. “I am a demon, Pine Tree, and we’re both magically inclined. The real question is, whether you would want to have a child naturally.”

“… Ten more years, and we’ll talk about it,” Dipper ended the conversation at that.


	7. Day 6: Decorating The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family starts decorating the Christmas Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is ridicilously short. Sorry, but decorating the tree has never been a big point in my family, so I really had no idea how to write about it:(
> 
> Luckily, next chapter will be really long:3

Christmas was less than a week away when Grunkle Stan finally got a Christmas tree, from the forest of course, since he wasn’t going to pay for a tree, when he could easily get one for free, and Stan, Ford, Bill, Mabel and Dipper all gathered in the living room to decorate it.

“I bet it seems really weird to you, that we chop down trees and put them inside our home,” Mabel told Bill while she was hanging a silver garland around the tree.

“Actually, the custom of using greenery as decorations comes from the pagan religion,” Bill explained, sticking small white candles on the branches. “Granted, not entire trees, but still.”

“It’s been a long time since I last decorated a Christmas tree,” Ford said with a wistful smile, hanging a small ceramic snowman on a branch.

“Oh, right,” Dipper noted with a small nod, giving Mabel a new garland to hang. “I guess you have a lot of things to catch up on.”

“Remember, kids, your parents will be here in four days,” Stan reminded them as he put a Christmas ball on the tree.

“Yes, we know,” Mabel chimed. “Alright, I think we’re about done!”

“Wait!” Bill exclaimed reaching into his pocket, he fished out a blue and yellow Christmas heart, and hanged on a branch. “There we go!”

“Aww~” Mabel cooed.

“Bill!” Dipper snarled, hiding his flushed face in his hands.

“What, Pine Tree? I’m just decorating the other tree!” Bill then got a smirk on his face, as he placed his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. “I guess you could say, that we have finally found your real twin~”

Dipper glared at Bill before telling him: “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”


	8. Day 7: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is finally here, and it's time for Bill to meet Dipper and Mabel's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Dipper and Mabel's parents are named after trees; "Willow" which is obviously from willow trees, and there's a type of pine tree called a "jack pine". Dipper's real name being "Oren" is also a reference to another fanfic I once read (I can't remember what it's called and I can't find it, sorry.) Since we still don't know Dipper's real name, only that according to Bill, if he was called that he would go by a nickname too, and "Oren" can both mean "Tree" and "Pine Tree", and I thought it was funny so, yeah... And if you wanna go further with the tree analogy, Mabel's name is very close to "maple".

It was the early morning of December 24. Dipper woke up, in his bed, to find Bill already awake, looking at him fondly with his arms around the human.

“Good morning, Pine Tree,” he greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, my obnoxious demon,” Dipper replied with a smile of his own.

At that moment, the door to their room burst open and Mabel flew in and jumped onto their bed.

“They’re here!” she screamed in delight. “Mom and dad are here! They’re car just pulled up in the drive way!”

“Already?” Dipper asked and began to get out of bed.

“Yeah! Hurry up and get dressed!” Mabel jumped back down from the bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

“Well, Bill,” Dipper shrugged. “Time for you to meet my parents…”

 

When Dipper and Bill were dressed, they went downstairs and out the front door, finding the twins’ parents talking with Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan and Mabel.

“Willow Tree! Comet Tail!” Bill exclaimed as he and Dipper arrived. “It’s so great to meet you!”

“Oh, actually I’m Willow Pines,” the twins’ mother explained. “And my husband is Jack.”

“Mom, Bill calls people by their soul names,” Dipper clarified.

“Well, when I can figure out what their soul names are!” Bill continued. “Like, Stan’s? I have no idea what that symbol is! And Red’s? Hers is an ice bag, but if I ever called her Ice Bag, she would rip out my tongue! Back in the day, I wouldn’t care about that, but now that I have a physical body, I need to be careful; I can’t just re-grow limbs anymore.”

Willow and Jack gave Bill a confused look. “Is that a common thing for demons?” Jack asked.

“Eh, high level demons without physical bodies,” Bill shrugged. “Low level demons like imps and the like can’t.”

“Hey, why don’t we continue this conversation inside?” Dipper quickly suggested.

 

Most of the day continued in that vein of awkwardness; Bill would casually say something, that the average person would find disturbing or horrifying, and the twins’ parents would, out of sheer politeness, pretend it was the most normal thing possible.

This continued all the way to dinner that evening; the twins’, their parents, Stan, Ford and Bill were all sitting around the dinner table, ready to eat the Christmas feast.

“So, Bill,” Jack began as the family started filling their plates. “Do you have any goals for the future?”

“I probably have a lot more of my future planned than you have, Comet Tail,” Bill replied with a friendly smirk.

“I think my husband meant, do you have any plans concerning education or professions?” Willow clarified.

“Not really,” Bill said with a shrug. “If this is about providing for Pine Tree, I already have a ton of gold for that! That reminds, remember to buy gold.” Bill told the twins’ parents in a serious tone.

“Gold sales are going down,” Jack pointed out.

“Get back to me in a year,” Bill smirked enigmatically.

“Why? What happens in a year?” Jack questioned the demon, but Bill simply wagged his finger and zipped his mouth.

“Actually,” Dipper broke into the conversation. “Bill goes to high school with us!”

“Really?” Willow asked interested. “Does the faculty at the school know he’s a… demon?”

“Yeah,” Mabel explained. “After all, because of the whole ‘near-apocalypse’, most people learned about the supernatural, so there was really no reason not to tell. In fact, some young paranormal creatures decided to begin school too.”

“Oh, yeah, I go to the school,” Bill chimed in casually. “But I’m mostly just going there to spend time with Pine Tree; I got so bored when he would be gone during the day.”

“Bill works in the Shack too,” Stan told Willow and Jack. “He’s sorta like, a street magician, keeps the customers entertained between tours.”

“He’s really popular!” Mabel grinned. “Hey, Bill! Why don’t you show our parents a trick?”

“No thanks, we are not interested in seeing any tricks,” Jack shook his head.

The dinner continued in an awkward silence between the family.

 

After dinner, the family decided to watch TV in the living room, but Jack and Willow pulled Dipper aside while the others went ahead.

“Oren, we want to talk to about Bill,” Dipper’s mom began.

“He seems rather… possessive,” Jack continued.

“Well, I guess Bill is sorta possessive,” Dipper shrugged. “That doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.”

“Oren,” Willow’s voice was full of concern and she laid a hand on Dipper’s should. “Does Bill do things to you, when you say or do something he doesn’t like or approve of?”

“No, he’s not like that at all,” Dipper insisted. “Look, Bill is possessive, but he’s not abusive!”

“Does he get jealous often?” Jack asked his son.

“It’s part of his demon nature, it’s not his fault,” Dipper explained, his voice beginning to fill with anger.

“Oren, we’re just worried about what might happen to you,” Willow responded. “What he might do to you.”

“Look, let me make it very clear,” Dipper said trying to sound calm. “Bill might be possessive, and he might get jealous, but he hardly ever acts out on it. The only times he even gets violent, is when something or someone’s hurt me or Mabel, because he cares about us, and wants to protect us. And even then, he doesn’t kill; if it’s a human whose bullied Mabel or me, he gives them nightmares, if it’s something supernatural that nearly killed and or ate us, he severely hurt it as a warning.”

“We just don’t want anything to happen to you,” Jack insisted. “We were told that the demon caused the apocalypse after you broke up it with it.”

“’He’, dad,” Dipper sneered. “Bill’s not an ‘it’. And he’s also the one who stopped the apocalypse, and he did it to save my life! He also promised to never do anything like that again, and so far he’s upheld that promise; he doesn’t have the four horsemen of the apocalypse on standby, in case we get into an argument!” Dipper took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Look, I know Bill’s weird, and he can be obnoxious sometimes, but I love him, and he loves me, but more important than that, he respects me. If that’s not good enough for you, then I guess no one I could date would ever get your approval.”

After saying that, Dipper left.

 

It was after midnight when Dipper and Bill went to their room to go to bed.

“I can’t believe my parents!” Dipper said in frustration while changing to his pajamas.

“Why? What’s wrong with them?” Bill asked curiously.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t notice their behavior,” Dipper told his boyfriend deadpanned.

“They haven’t ever met a demon before,” Bill shrugged. “They just need some time to get used to the thought; last year, they probably didn’t even believe demons existed!”

“It’s not just that!” Dipper protested. “After dinner, when they pulled me aside, they made it pretty clear that they think you’re abusive.”

“…” Bill paused at that. “I’m… I’m not abusive, am I?” he asked in a small voice.

“No, Bill,” Dipper assured him and gave him a hug.

“Look, Pine Tree,” Bill sighed. “If your parents don’t approve of me, then maybe we should just… break up? I don’t want to ruin your relationship with your family…”

“Bill, look at me,” Dipper said and gently turned Bill’s face to look at him. “I love you, and I am not going to leave you just because my mom and dad don’t like you; that’s their problem, not mine. In fact…” Dipper walked away from Bill over to the bed. He kneeled down and pulled a small present out from underneath one of the floorboards. “Since it’s technically Christmas now, I thought you could get your gift early.”

“Oh, can’t wait to see what you got me!” Bill grinned excitedly, his previous melancholy forgotten. The demon ripped off the paper, revealing a small, black velvet box. He opened it, and inside was a gold ring with a blue sapphire. “Pine Tree…”

“It’s a promise ring,” Dipper explained in a soft spoken voice, a small blush on his cheeks. “I guess you could call it an ‘engaged to be engaged’ ring too…”

A big smile spread on Bill’s lips. “So, what you’re saying is, you want to marry me?”

“Someday,” Dipper admitted, his blush getting worse.

“Oh, Pine Tree, you really need to stop blushing~” Bill cooed, gently stroking Dipper’s cheek. “If you keep that up, you’ll catch on fire~”

“Shut up, Bill!” Dipper yelled, hiding his face in his hands.

“Don’t do that, Pine Tree, I wanna see you~” Bill smirked and took away Dipper’s hands. “I guess this means I’ll need to find a matching ring for you. I’m thinking platinum with a yellow sapphire?”

“I don’t need a ring,” Dipper insisted, a small smile spreading on his lips.

“Too bad, you’re getting one,” Bill replied.

“Bill, I swear, if your present to me is a ring, I might scream,” Dipper joked while Bill picked him up and gently threw him into the bed.

“Merry Christmas, Pine Tree,” he said.

 

They awoke the next morning around 10 am, and headed downstairs to find the rest of the family already in the middle of unpacking presents.

“Hey, you could’ve waited for us, you know,” Dipper remarked somewhat annoyed.

“We didn’t wanna interrupt you guys, in case you were in the middle of something,” Mabel waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, I guess we were business~” Bill smirked, showing off the ring on his left ring-finger.

“… Is that an engagement ring?” Jack asked carefully.

“Pine Tree got it for me!” Bill explained excitedly. “He said it’s a pre-engagement ring!”

“Oh, really?” Mabel turned her gaze towards Dipper.

“Oh my god,” Dipper groaned, but was thankfully saved from further embarrassment by the sound of the doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” Mabel exclaimed and ran to the front door. She opened it and found Pacifica, holding a flat, poorly packaged present. “Hi, Pacifica! Didn’t expect to see you today! Merry Christmas!”

“Yeah, likewise,” Pacifica nodded. “Here; I wanted to give you this,” she said as she handed Mabel the gift.

“Aw, thank you!” Mabel smiled gratefully and began to tear into the present. It turned out to be a hand-knitted sweater dress; it didn’t have the same complicated and intricate designs that Mabel’s work did, but it was well made nonetheless. “Thank you so much, Pacifica!” Mabel nearly screamed in excitement, embracing her friend in a big hug. “Wait, I need to get your present!”

Mabel ran back into the living room and took a small gift from under the tree.

“Who was it, sweetie?” Grunkle Stan asked.

“It was Pacifica!” Mabel replied, already on her way out. “She gave me a really nice sweater dress!”

“Let’s follow her!” Bill said and tugged on Dipper’s arm.

“Why?” Dipper questioned the demon.

“I have an idea,” Bill simply stated, pulling Dipper along towards the front door, picking up a small piece of mistletoe from the ceiling too.

“Here!” Mabel gave Pacifica her present; she carefully removed the wrapping, revealing a glass box with what looked like nachos inside.

“Nachos?” Pacifica inquired confused.

“Nacho-earrings!” Mabel replied with a big grin. “Well, they’re not really nachos; I just made them to look like nachos. I thought, maybe you could wear them to one of your parents parties, and when some stuffy old guy asks about them, you can tell them that you happen to have gotten those earrings from a congresswoman!”

“… Thanks, Mabel,” Pacifica smiled. “It’s a really nice- What’s that?” Pacifica looked up, Mabel gaze followed; above them, held up by Bill, was a piece of mistletoe.

“Well, what are you waiting for, girls?” Bill asked with a smirk.

“Bill!” Mabel screeched and began to push him back towards the living room, leaving Dipper and Pacifica behind.

“Hey, Dipper,” Pacifica began. “Thanks for your suggestion with the present.”

“You’re welcome,” Dipper replied. “Thanks for your help with mine; Bill loved it… You know, my offer still stands; you’re more than welcome to celebrate Christmas with us.”

“I would really love to, but,” Pacifica looked towards her limousine, the engine still running and her chauffeur waiting to drive her home. “I can’t,” she began to walk away. “Merry Christmas, Dipper.”

“Merry Christmas, Pacifica,” Dipper closed the door and went back into the living room.

He found Mabel in the middle of hitting Bill with a pillow, the demon trying to squirm away.

“I was only trying to help!” he whined as he was hit with another blow.

“You completely ruined the mood!” Mabel yelled and continued her pillow attack.

“Alright, Mabel,” Dipper told her. “You can continue with that after Bill has given me his present.”

“I’m free!” Bill sang as he darted away from Mabel towards the tree. “Here you go, Pine Tree~” Bill handed his boyfriend a small, square package, wrapped in blue paper with a golden bow glued to it.

“Bill, remember what I said yesterday?” Dipper reminded the demon.

“I promise it’s not a ring!” Bill vowed. Dipper removed the bow and carefully opened the wrapper, revealing a small box made of wood, with an intricate design carved into it.

“Thanks, Bill,” Dipper smiled in gratitude. “Let me guess, it’s made of pinewood?”

“That’s not your present!” Bill responded. “Your real present is inside the box!” Dipper opened the box and inside was a golden necklace with the design of Bill’s demon form.

“Bill… It’s beautiful,” Dipper remarked.

“I thought, since you always get yourself into trouble,” Bill took the necklace and put it around Dipper’s neck. “By wearing this necklace, I would know when you’re in danger and where you are, so I can help you. And in case you don’t want me to see what you’re doing, you can just put it back in the box.”

“Thank you, Bill. I love it,” Dipper said and embraced the demon.

 

It was only a couple hours later, when Jack and Willow had to leave on the next plane. The entire family was outside, wishing them goodbye before they drove to the airport.

“We’re so sorry we couldn’t stay longer,” Willow apologized while hugging her daughter. “But a new investor popped up.”

“It’s alright, mom,” Mabel assured her. “I’m just happy we could celebrate Christmas with you this year.”

“Before we go,” Jack said and turned to Bill. “Can we talk to you?”

“Oh, is this the part where you tell me that I’ll never be good enough for your son and that you don’t approve of me?” Bill asked with a tight smile.

“No,” Jack replied. “… Take good care of him.”

“…” Bill was stunned into silence for a moment before he answered: “I will.”

“And…” Jack paused, moving closer to Bill and gave him a somewhat threatening glare. “If you ever break his heart, you’re going to regret it. I don’t care if you’re a demon; I’m going to find a way to destroy you, if you ever hurt my son.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Bill smirked, an angry glint in his eye. “It’s nice to see that Pine Tree’s parents care about him so much that they would be willing to commit suicide by angering a demon,” Bill’s smirk turned friendly and he laughed. “I’m just kidding! But seriously, if you ever hurt either Pine Tree or Shooting Star, you can expect a big wave of nightmares coming your way.”

“I’m their father!” Jack protested, insulted by Bill’s suggested that he would ever hurt his children.

“So?” Bill shrugged. “I’m Pine Tree’s boyfriend and Shooting Star is one of my best friends, but you don’t seem to think that prevents me from harming them.”

Jack blushed in embarrassment. “Alright,” he nodded. “You may have a point.”

“Jack, sweetheart, we have to leave now if we’re going to reach the plane!” Willow called as she started the car’s engine.

“I’m coming!” Jack replied and got into the passenger seat.

“So, what did my dad tell you?” Dipper asked Bill, placing a hand on the demon’s shoulder.

“Just that he loves you,” Bill answered with a smile.

“Okay, I know that’s not true,” Dipper gave his boyfriend a friendly glare.

“I may be paraphrasing a bit,” Bill admitted. “But that was basically the crux of it.”

Dipper smiled. “Well? Did you like your first Christmas?”

“Oh, I loved it!” Bill declared happily. “But I’m even more excited for New Years!”

“New Years?” Dipper inquired in a worried tone.

“Yeah! The human holiday centered around blowing things up!” Bill explained. “Right up my alley!”

“Oh, no…” Dipper stated in horrifying realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a whole bunch for reading this:3 I'm off to celebrate Christmas with my family, but I'll continue with the Trustworthy AU as soon as possible.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone, hope you have a good day!


End file.
